Michael Frolik
Michael Frolik (born on February 17, 1988 in Kladno, Czech Republic) is a Czech professional ice hockey player who is currently playing for the Winnipeg Jets of the NHL. Before his stint with Chicago, he played for the Florida Panthers for 3 seasons until he was traded to the Blackhawks along with Alexander Salak on February 9, 2011 in exchange for Jack Skille, Hugh Jessiman and David Pacan. Frolik played for the Blackhawks for three seasons and won the Stanley Cup with the team in 2013. Playing Career Amateur Frolík played two seasons in the Czech Extraliga for Rabat Kladno before being selected tenth overall in the 2006 NHL Entry Draft by the Florida Panthers. While playing in Kladno, he was nicknamed "The Baby Jágr" due to his similar playing style and appearance to Jaromír Jágr, who also played for Kladno earlier in his career. To add to his overwhelming resemblance, Frolík (who cites Jágr as his role model) wore #68 at the Panthers' rookie camp. Beginning in the 2006–07 season, Frolík began his North American career playing at the major junior level for the Rimouski Océanic of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL). Professional Frolík made his NHL debut for Florida during the 2008–09 season in which he finished with 21 goals and 24 assists for 45 points in 79 games played. During his third season with the Panthers, in 2010–11, he was traded to the Chicago Blackhawks (along with goaltender Alexander Salak) in exchange for Jack Skille, Hugh Jessiman and David Pacan on February 9, 2011. Frolík scored his first goal as a Blackhawk on March 2, 2011, against the Calgary Flames. On April 24, 2011, he scored the first Stanley Cup playoff penalty shot in Blackhawks history against goaltender Cory Schneider of the Vancouver Canucks in Game 6 of the Western Conference Quarterfinals. On July 15, 2011, Frolík signed a three-year contract extension with the Blackhawks at an annual average value at $2.333 million. During the 2012–13 NHL lockout, he played for Piráti Chomutov in his native Czech Republic. On May 27, 2013, during the 2013 playoffs, Frolík scored the second post-season penalty shot goal of his career against Jimmy Howard of the Detroit Red Wings, becoming the first player in NHL history to score more than one career penalty shot goal in the post-season. He ultimately scored ten points in the playoffs en route to the Blackhawks' Stanley Cup victory over the Boston Bruins in six games. During the subsequent off-season, on June 30, 2013, Frolík was traded to the Winnipeg Jets in exchange for a third- and fifth-round pick at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. In the 2013–14 season opener on October 2, 2013, at Rexall Place against the Edmonton Oilers, he scored twice in a 5–4 Winnipeg win. On July 29, 2014, Frolík and the Jets agreed on a one-year, $3.3 million contract. He finished with 19 goals and 23 assists on in the regular season, but was held pointless during the Jets' four-game sweep at the hands of the Anaheim Ducks in the 2015 playoffs. On July 1, 2015, Frolík signed a five-year, $21 million contract with the Calgary Flames as an unrestricted free agent. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Accolades 2002-2003 *Czech U18 Champion *Czech U20 Champion 2003-2004 *Czech U20 Champion *U18 WJC Bronze Medal 2004-2005 *U20 WJC Bronze Medal 2005-2006 *Czech U20 Champion *U18 WJC Bronze Medal 2006-2007 *QMJHL All-Rookie Team *QMJHL Rookie Player of the Month (January) *U20 WJC Top 3 Player on Team 2007-2008 *QMJHL Offensive Player of the Week (Oct. 22) *QMJHL Offensive Player of the Week (Feb. 18) 2010-2011 *World Championship Bronze Medal 2011-2012 *World Championship Bronze Medal 2012-2013 *NHL Stanley Cup Champion (with the Blackhawks) Gallery Headshots Category:Players Category:Former Chicago Blackhawks Category:2013 Stanley Cup Champions Category:1988 births Category:Forwards Category:2010-11 Roster Category:2011-12 Roster Category:2012-13 Roster